Game Menu
The game menu is accessed by pressing the Menu button on the bottom right-hand side of the main game display. Once opened it has several different options and features, which are described below. Main 1 This is the name of the first set of menu items. There are five options in this menu currently: Event Menu This menu button will take you to the central event page. The diplay of the page is based off the current event. It will also include all of the sub-menus associated with that event, each of which is described in detail on the Event Menu page. Quest Menu The quest menu will take you to the main questing map, which will allow the player to begin exploring a map of the quests area. Certain areas are event related while others are not. To see which areas are event specific, click on the Event icon and view the Event Guide. For players not actively engaging the event, other areas are open to explore. Exploring areas earns experience, ontains cards and can provide useful utility cards to enhance your deck. They also include the chance to gain special boss cards and Gil. Main 2 There are three menu options in this section of the main heading. They are used to visit the casino (Lucky Corner), the shop, and to view your inventory. Lucky Corner This link takes you to the game's "casino" which includes only two options currently: A lottery and a "poker game." Shop A place to buy some supplies with MobaCoin. Inventory This tool is used to monitor your inventory of items that are not cards. Cards In the Cards Menu there are five sub-menus that pertain to the management of a player's cards. Draw Cards This function is used to obtain new cards with Draw Points. Decks This function is used to build and manage the player's special decks of cards. My Cards This function is used to see a list of all the cards the player has obtained so far. Collection This function is used by the player to see which cards of a collection they have obtained or still need in order to complete a given set. Note that only those collections the player has been exposed to and only the cards they can obtain from those sets will be displayed. Other sets and cards will not be present. Marketplace The Marketplace is a clearinghouse for players who would like to trade cards amongst themselves. While trading among friends is possible, the Marketplace allows for trades among a much wider audience without individual trade offers. Social Friends The friends function allows you to see, manage, and contact your friends. Invite This function allows you to invite other players to join you. You can also earn free cards by using this option to input a friend's code. We conduct experiments on this site to help you maximize your deck's potential. In order to do that, we need cards. By inputing our code, you'll get free cards which helps you out. We'll also get a free card when you hit level 10, which allows us to conduct the experiments that show you how to get the most out of your cards. Help us help you. Please go to this menu and input our game code: MDYxNDQ5 You may also add us as a friend, which helps you and helps us. Chat This function takes you to the chat room. This can be bandwidth intensive for mobile devices that are on a data plan. Leaderboard The Leaderboard offers some basic stats of the global communities of players. Trade This option allows you to see the current trades you have pending. It shows the offers you've made as well as the offers others have made. Others For everything not covered in the enormously explicative menus labeled "Main 1, Main 2" and so on. News This is the section of the menu where players may go to find game announcements from the developers. Mail If you receive a mail message, you may read it here. Note that it does not archive messages and it often tells the player they have a message when they don't. Help These files are intended to help the player, but they have only the most basic information available. There are several categories of help files present, but they are by no means inclusive of all aspects of the game. There are also "helpful hints" in the game but those hints are not located in this menu. Options This menu item is for the player to adjust their options. There are really only four options and a legal disclaimer present, however.